Sealing an Alliance
by rcelu123
Summary: Viktoria decides to seal the alliance between her and Garrett and remove the bad blood between them in a far more personal way. One-shot.


Author's Note: I have always toyed with the idea of Viktoria and Garrett's alliance, more so when I think about their past history as former foes. Their alliance strikes me in a peculiar way. Oh, no doubt, their blood bond forces them to work together, but they're supposed to be partners. They can't work together optimally with all the bad blood between them.

So this fic is my "what-if." What if Viktoria sealed their alliance in a far more personal manner?

Why sex? I always thought of sex as a better way of sealing: I'm no Pagan, but the idea of injecting life fluid into your fellow participant evokes a sort of spiritual feeling. It was like a blood compact: only this time, instead of each other's blood, it would be each other's... Life fluid or part of being, or what-say-you. I didn't want to do a blood compact where each drinks the other's blood and both go on a hallucinogenic trip: the blood thing has already been done. Aaaand... considering Viktoria being the leader of the Pagans: the blood bond was a Pagan ritual, and I was inspired by sacred sex rituals that I read in one of my Internet trawls.

I also find it interesting the fact that Garrett (or my version of him) can keep his personal and professional lives separate to the point that he will accept that what is happening here is business, not personal. Ergo, _this is not a romance._

* * *

Garrett has always equated feelings with getting caught. He kept his professional life and personal life separate; having feelings for some of his contacts would make him lose focus, and in his line of business, a cool head was critical. Garrett had always been possessed of an icy calm which penetrated all aspects of his life: his movement was slow yet fluid, his style of shooting disciplined and accurate. So he was not all surprised when Viktoria wanted to see him in a private area of her domain.

As Garrett walked through the forest, the creatures moved out of his way: The Lady had made it clear that Garrett was an ally, and should be treated with respect. He was bound to their cause in blood, and so was she. Garrett walked quickly to his destination, noting that the vegetation was becoming denser and the area less populated. Eventually he arrived at a large hut. Garrett opened the door and entered.

A fire was crackling. The walls were made of thick stone, and the wooden floor was carpeted with moss. A roof of the finest wood was over his head. The hut was supplied with a bed, a fireplace and a table. The table was laden with food and drink. Viktoria was seated near the fireplace, watching the embers.

Garrett was surprised to see Viktoria in human form, clothed in nothing but a robe. Wordlessly, she gestured Garrett to eat and drink. Garrett took a roasted deer leg and a glass of wine. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to eat.

The Maw was saturated with magic: it was in the creatures, the plants, the earth… even the very air Garrett breathed. He remembered his first trek here, to swipe the Eye in the presence of a chaos god, and his second, to track down a wounded Pagan. As he neared the center or the Maw, a strange feeling grew stronger within him. It was a strange desire: a desire to let loose: to charge right in, snarling and killing everything that got in his way. Garrett kept it under control as always, but it remained in the darkest corners of his mind. Viktoria explained that Garrett's chaotic side was being influenced by the chaos magic in the Maw.

Garrett suddenly understood the cold anger he felt when facing Viktoria as she morphed back from a tree and into a nymph, facing him as he stood over the bleeding Pagan. How he had wanted to rush to her and impale her on his sword. Garrett had regretted leaving behind Constantine's sword back in his old apartment- its magical properties could permanently kill supernatural beings, but he promised himself that he would kill her again and again if she chose to regenerate. He wanted to carve her to pieces and burn the pieces to ash.

But Viktoria had forced him into an alliance. Garrett did not relish the chance of working with her. But all things fade, and after a few successful missions, she earned Garrett's respect. In turn, she grew much warmer towards him. It was the reason Viktoria asked Garrett to see her in this place.

She had expressly ordered that the hut and its surroundings be absolutely deserted, impenetrable to sight and sound. The thick vegetation ensured that, and all the creatures obeyed the wishes of their Lady.

Garrett threw the remains of the deer leg into the fire and emptied his glass of wine in one draught. Viktoria drank a glass herself and stood up, flinging her robe away.

Garrett was _very_ surprised to see Viktoria completely nude; even if his face masked it under an expressionless gaze, Garrett found it hard to stay in control. The wine was making him loose: it was made from the plants that grew in the Maw, and the chaos magic was taking hold.

Viktoria looked at Garrett, her eyes momentarily glowing red. Garrett asks her why she called him down here. Viktoria replies slowly. There was still bad blood between them. It was time to remove it. She gently, but firmly pushes Garrett down onto the bed.

Garrett knew that Viktoria and her Pagans believed in embracing their emotional impulses as equally as their intellectual ones, and that they communicated with actions as well as they communicated with words. So Garrett was calm as Viktoria stripped off his clothes and straddled him, grinding her hips against his own and growling.

Garrett pulled Viktoria down and kissed her roughly, inhaling her scent of wild flowers. He rolled on top of her and ran his hands through her hair. The wine was taking his hold on him, and he began to fondle with her breasts: rubbing them, kissing them, sucking them hard. Viktoria took hold of him and guided him between her legs, gasping as he thrust inside her. Her mouth sought his and her tongue thrust inside his mouth and wrestled his own tongue for dominance.

Garrett understood that this was not out of love, no no no, this was out of _frustration_: this was the way she had chosen for both of them to express all the pent up emotions within themselves. Garrett was angry at her: she had taken his eye, cheated him out of his money and left him for dead in a mansion filled with bloodthirsty creatures. And he was angered at being cheated out of his revenge and being forced into an alliance. All this he communicated to Viktoria in the form of quick, savage thrusts, each one eliciting a lustful gasp.

Viktoria had her own reasons to be angry. The Dark Project was thwarted, destroyed: and all because of Garrett. She would have gladly given up her life to avenge the death of her friend. And she wanted to kill Garrett as much as she wanted to kill Karras. She communicated this to Garrett in the form of clawing his back and wrapping her legs around him and long, lustful kisses.

The chaos magic enabled them to form a connection with each other. They were communicating emotions, not words. For the first time, they understood each other: all their reasons were laid bare for them to see. Garrett was the first one to speak. He told Viktoria that he understood that she did what she had to do. Viktoria nodded. She told Garrett the same thing as well. They both fought to survive.

Both of them made no resistance to the other's actions. They accepted their rough treatment with no complaint. It was their own way of apologizing to each other: Garrett to Viktoria for the death of her friend, and Viktoria to Garrett for his eye and his money.

Then Garrett began thrusting in an animalistic frenzy. Viktoria climaxes, her muscles clenching around Garrett as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and claimed his mouth with her own.

Hours pass. Garrett is relentless, thrusting and grinding into Viktoria in a feral lust. Viktoria has already come thrice in this period of time. She laughs and clenches around Garrett for a fourth time, kissing him wildly. The wine was still in effect on both of them, as Garrett claims her _other_ hole, penetrating it with a growl. Viktoria kisses him roughly and grinds against him, moving her hips, matching his every thrust.

At some point during the night, Garrett realizes he is cursing Viktoria with all the rage he could find in his being, and Viktoria's hands were wrapped around his neck and she was staring at him with burning eyes. Garrett kisses her and fucks her harder, and she soon climaxes, spasming wildly underneath him, her legs wrapped around him tightly. His own climax draws near, and he comes, with a savage thrust, snarling like a wild animal.

They become calmer, lying down on the bed. They sleep for a few hours. Garrett wakes up to the sound of Viktoria crying, and gently kisses away her tears. Viktoria leads him out of the bed, and they both stand naked near the fireplace. Garrett makes another fire and asks Viktoria about the rift between them.

Viktoria states that everything was now equal between them, and hugs Garrett close, kissing him again. They have sex right there, standing in front of the fireplace. After some time, Viktoria climaxes and Garrett pushes Viktoria down onto the bed, thrusting inside her slowly and gently.

Garrett could not remember when they had stopped and slept again. The line between sex and dreams was muddled and unclear.

When they both wake up, Garrett bathes in the nearby river and dresses up. He then eats his breakfast, while Viktoria returns to the heart of the Maw. He takes up his gear and begins to walk.

As he arrives at the heart of the Maw, Viktoria brings him up to speed. This time, the dialogue between them lacks tension. Garrett makes his preparations for his upcoming mission, hoping that this alliance between him and Viktoria would turn out to be a good choice.


End file.
